


No Air

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [53]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House stumbles upon Cameron 'entertaining' herself.  Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Air

He stood in the doorway, watching closely. She didn't know he was there. He knew that. If she did, she'd never keep going with this most intriguing act of - something he wasn't sure he could describe yet.

She was kneeling in the center of the bed. A closer look revealed a silk scarf tied, not around her wrists or ankles, but around her throat. Also around her throat was a length of rope that he followed to the headboard where it disappeared behind it, presumably tied to the mounted hitching points on the back. (She'd installed those some time ago, but they'd only been used a couple times since this past Christmas. And she'd never asked who put them there or why. She'd accepted their presence and left it at that. House appreciated that on more levels than he wanted to admit.)

The topic of erotic asphyxiation had not come up during their play sessions before - he had assumed it was something she wasn't interested in. It wasn't at the top of his list of 'kinks to try', but he hadn't entirely ruled it out yet. Auto-erotic asphyxiation had never entered his mind as something she would do. Though he couldn't pin-point why. She'd tried almost everything else on that ridiculous checklist she'd made him go over (which he found less and less ridiculous the more things he researched to try).

From his spot at the door, watching her, he couldn't see, exactly, what else she was doing, but the shallow panting and rocking hips were decent indicators of something 'fun' going on. He leaned against the doorjamb and settled in to watch the show.

Her chest, clad only in the tiniest of T-shirts that wouldn't qualify as much of a 'shirt' by standard definitions, rose and fell quickly with the uneven little pants for air she made. One hand had stationed itself along the length of rope leading from her throat, the other was nestled between her legs causing that hip-rocking motion he liked so much.

Admittedly, his first instinct upon encountering the tableau on his bed was to shout 'What the hell do you think you're doing?', but he caught himself at the last second. Instead, he studied the display. 'Tried to learn its intricacies. What about this particular combination of actions got her off? Did she like the tightness of the rope on her neck? Or the nearly cutting off of her oxygen? Would she allow the rope to tighten enough for her to pass out or would that be too dangerous to attempt alone? Was the masturbation necessary for her to get off or just a catalyst?

So many questions. Not nearly enough answers.

Watching from the sidelines, he wasn't learning nearly enough about this type of play. However, he had no intentions of startling her.

He had read a little about auto-erotic asphyxiation (not much, since he had never planned to do it himself), but enough to know that she might not take kindly to an abrupt interruption of her kinky-fun. Thus, he contented himself with watching from the sidelines until she was finished.

As it turned out, watching was an erotic experience in itself. Watching her get herself off always turned him on. Watching her do it while choking herself was less appealing, but when her legs tightened and her breathing nearly ceased and her entire body shook with pleasure, he couldn't help but get aroused from it.

Quietly, he slipped away from the door when he saw her reach to loosen the noose around her neck. He'd go make some noise in the kitchen so she would think he hadn't realized she was awake yet.

He made it halfway down the hallway before his need to touch her took over and he turned around again. He rapped sharply on the door as he stepped into the room. "Morning, sleepyhead. Thought you'd sleep the night away."

She looked up at him as she tugged the scarf from her neck. "Most people sleep at night, Master," she whispered and he couldn't tell if she was being sexy or if the whisper was because her throat was raw.

"True. Unless those people work the late shift at a major hospital."

"Good point," she returned, voice a little less raspy this time.

Forget beating around the bush and pleasantries, it wasn't his style. "So, how often to you choke yourself to orgasm, princess?"

Her mouth gaped open and her eyes went wide. Stunned into utter silence, she had no response for him.

He stepped up into her personal space and drew the scarf from her fingers. "Next time you want to play suffocation games, invite me along." He leaned in close to her ear, "I like to watch." He licked her jaw, then pushed her onto the bed and crawled in on top of her.


End file.
